


kiss and make up

by wwa drabbles (wisdom_walks_alone)



Series: 200 tumblr followers drabble requests [9]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Drabble, Idiots in Love, M/M, Petty Arguments, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wwa%20drabbles
Summary: “I’m not having this conversation again,” David huffs, throwing his hands up and going to walk briskly out of the room.“Fine, then don’t,” Matteo shoots back, feeling every bit as childish as he sounds.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Series: 200 tumblr followers drabble requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798075
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	kiss and make up

**Author's Note:**

> this was an anonymous request on tumblr for my [200 follower celebration](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com/post/622862623183110144/200-follower-celebration)!
> 
> the prompt was david and matteo getting into a fight about something stupid but making up afterwards

“I’m not having this conversation again,” David huffs, throwing his hands up and going to walk briskly out of the room.

“Fine, then don’t,” Matteo shoots back, feeling every bit as childish as he sounds.

“I won’t,” David calls over his shoulder, walking out of the room.

Matteo huffs and collapses onto the couch, hugging one of the pillows to his chest, his brows furrowed and mouth set in a scowl.

By the time night comes, Matteo and David still haven’t talked about it. That’s fine, David was being a jerk about the whole thing anyway, even if Matteo was being ridiculously immature himself.

They face away from each other in bed, neither one willing to look at the other while they try to sleep. At some point David huffs loudly, and Matteo looks over just to see what he’s huffing about.

“Can’t sleep,” David provides, sounding defeated.

“Oh,” Matteo says, rolling back over before coming to the conclusion that he, too, cannot sleep. “Ugh, me neither.”

“What were we fighting about again?”

Matteo opens his mouth to be snarky, but quickly realizes that he doesn’t actually remember, either. “I don’t know.”

David barks out a laugh. “That just means it was stupid and not worth being mad about.”

Matteo huffs a laugh himself. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Come here,” David beckons. “Let’s just kiss and make up and call it a night.”

Matteo rolls over again, this time with the intention of staying there. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> once again this was written for my [200 tumblr followers celebration](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com/post/622862623183110144/200-follower-celebration). as always comments and feedback are welcome, and you're welcome to pop over to say hi on [tumblr](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com) as well!


End file.
